Bloodlust
by Furyan Goddess
Summary: Someone has a little blood fetish, do they have company? Rated M for Language, situations. Talk of murder and death. Tasting of blood hence the name. The link of blood to sex and eroticism.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Furyan Goddess**  
**Title: Bloodlust**  
**Rating:NC-17. Language, situations. Talk of murder and death. Tasting of blood (hence the name). The link of blood to sex and eroticism. **  
**Fandom: Riddick-Pitch Black **  
**Disclaimer: Do not own Riddick, Johns or anyone else from the movie Pitch Black and I make no money at this. She's mine though.  
Summary: Someone has a little blood fetish, do they have company? **  
**Pairing: Riddick/OFC**  
**Archive: Maybe, just ask**  
**Feedback: Yes I write it, you read it... take the damn time to review it! No Flames.   
Authors Note: This is dark and it turned into a different take of the movie. Didn't plan on it that way but we all know how the stories like to lead us. Some dialog and situations will be altered to fit this story. **

**Haima is pronounced****_hah'-ee-mah_**

**1 blood**  
a. of man or animals  
b. refers to the seat of life  
c. of those things that resemble blood, grape juice  
2 blood shed, to be shed by violence, slay, murder

**Bloodlust**

Those who know of me would fear me, if they lived through the experience. The few that dare whisper my name, taste the end of my blade once I track them down. Why? Because I like it, no other reason. I love to kill. I love the sound of their pleading. The scent of their fear and the taste of their blood. Copper. Delicious.

I'm a ghost. A phantom and I kill at will. Evil some might say. Perhaps. I don't kill kids and usually spare women. Most are dumb cunts anyway who have no idea who they're fucking with. Vengeance. I kill the fucks that need killing. Merc's, rapists, child molesters and murderers, if they step over the moral line I've drawn up in my head. I respect some, others need to die. I make them die and cum in my pants while I do it.

How did I become a killer? Was it forced into it? Scared as a child? Molested? No. I kill because I can. Because I woke up one day and wanted to see what it was like. I searched out my victim, studied him closely. Followed him and watched as he grabbed a woman and pulled her into a back alley. Stupid bitch. She had no idea how easy of a mark she was.

I crept up behind him and spoke. He turned around and let go of the woman. I told her to run and to my surprise, she did. The man looked at me, sneered and figured I wasn't much of a challenge. Just a kid so I increased my innocence and took a step closer to him. He thought he had an easy kill. He was wrong. He never saw my shiv. Only felt it as it slipped in-between his ribs and punctured his heart. He gasped, coughed and spit blood on my face. I tasted it and had my first orgasm. Now, I'm addicted to it like a drug. I can't get enough of it. Not enough of the blood or the death.

Bleeding the victim, that's the best. Just watching it drip and drip. Such a turn on. I wear a charm around my neck and it opens up into a small cup, perfect for a half ounce shot. That's all I need. Just a taste and I'm lost.

I've lost count of the number I've killed a long time ago but I do know one thing. Because of me, people have a better chance at a safe life. Well some do. Others are living on borrowed time. Just depends on what side of my blade you're on.

Always on the look out for my next sip. I can smell it, can almost taste it. Hummm. A+, laced with Adrenalin and the slightly bitter taste of morphine. Yum.

It's a merc this time that needs to be dead. Johns, William J. He killed a few kids for the fuck of it, just to collect a bounty. Sick. He needs to die. I'm gonna help him with that.

Follow him. Watch him. He's strung tight. Cocky. Got his payday. Big man. I breathe deep. He's a killer and he smells like heaven. AB-, the rarest type. Never tasted it before and I find myself almost drooling for a sip. Not yet. Maybe he'll offer me some, on his own. Maybe I'll just take it from him if he doesn't.

The payday stops and cocks his head in my direction. He can't see me but he knows I'm there. Blindfolded. He can't smile cause there's a bit in his mouth but I have a feeling he is. He's got my scent as sure as I got his. Interesting. Wonder if he wants a taste of me?

Need a boarding pass. Ships full. Who to kill? Not the kid. Girls strong, O-, universal donor, and getting ready to bleed for the first time. The couple's strong too and I only need one locker. Not the holy man or the kids, all O+. Most common. Innocent. Too sweet for my taste. Ah, the little weasel with the glasses. He's useless and just plain slimy. I don't even want a taste of him. It'd be bland and flat, your basic A+. Lick the blade clean, force of habit. He was dead soon anyway, high cholesterol. A ticking time bomb.

Slip into the locker across from Johns. I can keep an eye on him here. Same with the tasty AB-. Look at all those chains. Fuckin' sexy.

Wonder if this tin can will make the long journey? Hope so, don't feel like dying just yet. Too many people to kill. Tasty man looks my way again and growls softly. I watch his nostrils flair and feel my blood start to sing. Calling him. Humm, I want a piece of him. With or without the chains, doesn't really matter. Need to get rid of Johns first.

The fuck Johns just looked at me and smiled. He has no idea that he's staring at death. Bet he didn't think it'd look like me. Five-five, thin with blonde hair and black eyes. Angel of death.

Blood turns blue. Fuckin' cryo. Messes with the taste. As I slip under, I lick my lips and dream of AB-.

-

The scream of alarms is the first thing I hear. Then I smell the blood. Three different donors. All men. Not Johns and not AB-. Good. The ships lurches and rips in half then everything goes black.

Voices. Blood. The sting of butane and the heat of fire. My coffin opens and I'm looking up at a woman. The one from the couple. Glad I didn't kill her. She's O +. Strong. Dependent and very useful. Same with her man.

I only got a busted lip. Not bad when you consider the look of the ship. Most of the passengers are gone. Blood and death everywhere. My kinda place.

Kid lived, so did Johns. AB- is gone but he's still around. Can smell him. Hear him. The ebb and flow of his blood speaks to me. He's uncut but nothing can hide his scent from me now.

Captain. Female. A+. Smells like guilt and nerves. She's weak, unsure. She'll be stupid and believe the shit that Johns spews to her. Pat her on the back. Thank her for saving us. Right. From the looks of the debris trail, we hit full speed with no one at the controls.

I know I should kill Johns now, but it'd draw too much attention. They'd know it was me and turn on me. No, need to bide my time and make nice with with my colleague. I catch a glimpse of AB- chained to a beam and I make my way to him.

I sit across from him. He's still blindfolded but there's a slight tear in it and he can see me. More than likely, he's like me and using his other senses. We don't speak. No need too. Biding our time. He'll escape and then we'll find each other. What happens then is anyone's guess.

Is he the kinda man that has to be top dog or will he be willing to play who's the better killer? First contact has been made, now to put on the show for the other fucks.

Take inventory. No water. Grab some food, a bottle of liquor. Tuck them in my bag.

He's gone now. Johns' pissed as hell. Too fuckin' funny. Weapon up, strap on the big gage. Scare them some more Johns, project your fears. Skull fuck you. That's a good one. Need to remember that. I grab a few more knives just 'cause I like them and to make it look good.

Johns' watches me and amusement in his eyes. Thinks I can't handle them. Big mistake Mr. Johns. Big fuckin' mistake.

Shazza's making breathers. Grab an extra when no one's looking. May come in handy later. Johns' will never give AB- one.

Three sun's, interesting. Fucking hot as hell. Can't kill Johns under the cover of night. Need a new plan.

Riddick.

AB- has a name and his name is Riddick. I've heard of him. Bloody bastard. Lethal. Surprised I didn't recognize him before. He's kinda like an idol of mine. A secret crush if you will. Maybe it's cause he's missing the goggles. My day just improved drastically and Johns chances of living just dropped down to zero. Riddick won't care. Kill him when he gets the chance. Everyone knows he's a killer. Not me. Got to play it cool. Riddick knows though.

They search for water. I search for Riddick. Seven stones to keep the devil at bay. They have no idea that the devil's woman is walking right beside them, smiling.

Trees. What a dumb fuck Johns. Trees move. Those don't. A huge graveyard. My kinda place. Would lay money on Riddick being here. Shelter. Shade and death calls to us. Search the bones while the kids play.

A strong arm grabs me and pulls me up. I'm under him, a homemade bone shiv to my throat as his weight presses against me. I look him straight in the eyes even though I only see my reflection and smile and press a little harder with my right hand. He raises a brow at me and eases the blade away. So do I.

I sit up and make room for him as I offer him a drink of liquor. He takes it and drinks a long pull, never taking his eyes off me. I take a sip, unknowingly leave the blood from my split lip behind on the rim. Riddick takes the bottle back and licks the drop of crimson from it and recaps it. I shudder at the sight and feel myself getting wet. He grins, knowing the effect he has one me. Fuck, I can't wait to taste him. Soon.

We both can hear Johns and Fry talking from where we sit and shake our heads. Seems Fry's got good reason to smell like guilt. She tried to kill us all in our sleep.

He whispers in my ear, "Party's moving. Get going."

I shiver from the sound of his voice and his hot breath against my ear. I jump down and join the band of marry travelers earning a strange look from Johns. I can tell he's wondering where I was at. He actually thinks I'm gonna fuck him. Right, never happen. I remain quiet and give him an innocent look. He falls for it. Tells me not to wander off alone and to watch out for Riddick. I nod solemnly and agree. He moves closer and I can smell the drugs leeching out of his system along with his sweat. He's about due for another spike.

One of the kids finds a robot. Strange but when we come across a small settlement, not so much. Deserted though. Everything left where it was. Something happened to these people.

Fry finds a ship and thinks we can fix it. Ship isn't big enough for all of us, I can tell that right away. Six cryo chairs, a pilot and co-pilot. Eight chairs, eleven people. A few short. Who'll be left behind? Gee, I wonder?


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2  
Thanks to LouRose for Beta  
Warning: Blood tasting and death

Johns hear shots and suggests we make our way back. I heard them too but keep quiet. I know it wasn't Riddick. He prefers blades. Someone else? Zeke had the gun. Wonder who he killed?

I hear some sounds followed by more shots. Blood. O+. Male. Zeke. As we run, we hear Shazza scream. Now there's only ten.

Johns trips up Riddick and then starts to beat him. Rips his goggles off and it's taking everything out of me not to kill him for it. That was fuckin' low, Johns, even for you. Shazza kicks Riddick and puts him out of his misery and into the blessed darkness.

Back in chains and now big bad captain Fry is gonna talk to him. Please. Like he's gonna tell your weak ass shit. I sink back into the shadows to watch the show.

"So, where's the body?" Fry asks him.

Silence from Riddick. I grin and feel my lust spike. He's bleeding now and my body is responding to the scent. I want him. I need him. His essence, his lifeblood. His seed.

"Well do you want to tell me about the sounds?" Fry tries again. "Look, you told Johns you heard something,"

Silence again.

She's getting pissed now, I can smell it and so can Riddick. "That's fine, you don't want to talk to me, that's your choice but just so you know,"

Oh, a pause for the dramatic,

"there's a debate as to whether we should just leave you here to die."

Yeah right. That's what they were gonna do anyway. Do they really think that he's that stupid to fall for that? He doesn't know about the seating problems on the skiff though, forgot about that. I'll have to tell him when I get the chance. Once everyone's gone and we're alone.

"You mean the whispers?" Riddick finally replies and I'm struck again as to how deep his voice is. It sends shivers throughout my body.

Fry takes his bait and moves closer.

"What whispers?"

I lean in so I can hear him better. He's talking so quietly. Seductively, as he describes his favorite way to kill.

"The ones telling me to go for the sweet spot, just to the left of the spine. Fourth lumbar down. Abdominal aorta. It's a metallic taste, human blood. Copperish, if you cut it with peppermint schnapps that goes away quick,"

I can just picture it. Him standing over a body, blood all over his hands, his blade. He licks it clean, just like me. Close my eyes and feel my release coming. My hearts pounding and I'm sure he can hear it. My breath catches and I bite my lip, drawing blood. I explode and he breathes deep and turns his head slightly toward Fry and continues to talk like nothing happened. The man can make me cum without even touching me. Just his voice and his words. I got it bad. First man to ever do that to me.

He knows we're not alone here and he knows whatever the fuck is with us is bad news. Worse than him and worse than me...but together? Maybe not.

She wants to see his eyes. So do I. Been thinking about getting a shine job. Give me the extra edge just haven't found the right doctor yet. He lures her closer and I just can't believe how naive she is.

Fuck, he's quick. Knows how much play he's got in the chains though he never let on. Fry's backing away but the girl shows. Jack, passing off as a boy and doing a good job. Scents all wrong and Riddick knows it too. I can see it in his beautiful eyes. He never once looks my way but he knows I'm there. Fry sends the kid out and then he tells her to look deeper in the hole. If she does that, she's toast. I grin and remember what I've read about him. He can pilot.

She leaves. Time to play.

I step out from my hiding place and stand in front of him. No one's left on the ship, just us. He cocks his head and smirks. "Like my little description?" he rumbles smoothly.

"The sweet spot?" I smile and nod, "One of my favs. I don't use the schnapps though. I like the taste."

"Who are you?"

I shrug, hard to remember now. Don't remember the last time I've said my name out loud. It's been years.

"Does it matter?" I ask him as I crawl up into his lap. I straddle his hips and lean forward and sniff his neck and growl. Around the other side to the left. Top of his head. That's it. Blood. I pause right above it and wait for him to pull away or say something. He does neither and I take that as an invitation.

A broad lick with my tongue. I taste his blood, mixed with his sweat. The rasp of his hair gives me chills. "Fuck, that's good." I moan. "Never had AB- before. Best yet."

He chuckles, "That's cause it's mine."

"Got that fuckin' right." Another lick and it's all gone. I sigh in contentment and disappointment. I want more, I'll always want more.

"You can smell what kinda blood I got?" he questions.

I nod and rock my hips against his. We both moan. He's hard and thick and I want to fuck him right there. "Only 1 of the population have your blood type. Very rare. Very valuable."

"Haima," Riddick rumbled. "It's masculine but it suits you. Means blood."

I smile. "I like it,"

"What are you?" he asks as I nip his ear with my sharp teeth, drawing more precious blood from his body.

I suckle for a moment and then reply, "As far as I can tell, I'm a decedent from old Earth's 'vampires'. My blood is diluted so I have no allergies to sun or anything else but I love the taste of blood, crave it and I can smell it anywhere. Other than that, I'm all human."

"Don't sound human to me." He replies before he licks a stray drop of his blood off my lip.

I smile, "You're not human either,"

He stiffens, "What?"

That got his attention. Now, how to explain. "Human blood has a certain taste. Your's is...stronger. Sharper."

"You said that you've never tasted AB- before. Maybe that's it?"

I shake my head and look him straight in the eyes, "Humans don't use scent like you do. They don't move like you and they don't hear like you. Face it, babe, you're something else."

"What am I?" he asks as he looks at my lips.

"A predator," I whisper back and lean in to kiss him again but before I can, we both cocked our heads to the side, opposite of one another. "Shh," I close my eyes and feel the peace settle over me, "You hear that? They're waking."

"They're gonna kill us all." He grumbles.

"Probably." I said with a shrug, "Had to end sometime."

I remain on his lap, my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat as the screams begin come. Fry's calling for help but no one hears her. Riddick starts banging his chains and I can sense his growing excitement as if it was my own. My bloodlust spikes along with my sexual cravings as the faint scent of fresh blood reaches me.

I crawl up his body and kiss him hard on the mouth. Our teeth hit against each other, biting, drawing blood. I'm so fuckin' horny I could scream. And then...

Silence.

Fry's gone. Down to ten. They'll come back for him. Blame him. Johns knows he can't kill him now. He's the only one that can fly us off this rock.

"You know, they were gonna leave you here. Ship only holds eight. Zeke's dead and now Fry. Still a couple too many. They were still gonna leave you here, chained up like an animal. They need you now, Riddick. Here he comes."

-

I slide off his lap. No need in showing Johns all the cards just yet. I don't know how far Riddick will go for me, but I know how far I'd go for him. All the way. I need his blood and I need him inside of me, preferably at the same time.

Johns' is seething. "You fuck!" He bellowed at Riddick, "You knew what would happen to her and you told her to go down there!"

Riddick just shrugs.

I step up next to Johns and he snaps his head my way. He looks over me with suspicion, "And where the fuck were you? Playing footsies with Riddick?"

I laugh. It's a deep throaty sound and I see Johns respond to it. "Playing footsies. That's cute Johns. I can assure you, that's the last thing I was doing with Riddick."

Johns the stupid fuck relaxes at that. He's too blind to understand what really happened. Too blind to see that both me and Riddick's lips are swollen and blood is seeping out from the small bite on Riddick's ear.

My eyes are drawn to it and I lick my lips. Riddick turns his head slightly to give me a better view. He's fucking with me and I love it. I can't wait to taste him again. The craving is almost overwhelming me.

Riddick's amused, "Finally found something worse than me, hah?"

Johns just looks at him for a second and sighs, "So here's the deal. You work without chains, without bit and without shivs. You do what I say, when I say," Johns says.

He really thinks he's got Riddick by the balls. Man, he's even more stupid than I thought. You can't control someone like Riddick. Someone like me.

"For what? The honor of going back to some asshole of a cell? Fuck you."

"You get us the fuck off this rock and the way I see it is that you could have died in the crash." Johns tells him.

"My recommendation, do me. Don't take the chance that I'll get shiv happy on your wannabe ass. Ghost me motherfucker, thats what I'd do."

I hold my breath as Johns unstraps his gage from his leg. I pull my blade and wait. Riddick knows Johns better than I do. He's fucking with him and I know, somewhere in the back of my head, that Johns' wont kill Riddick. He needs him. They both know it but they have to beat their chest and make it look good.

Johns fires his gun, the sound unbelievably loud in the small, tiny space we're in, and Riddick's chains drop. Good aim. I'm actually impressed and that's saying a lot but Johns is cocky and doesn't realize how stupid it is to keep his gun handy like that.

He hands Riddick his goggles and says, "I want you to remember this moment. The way it could've gone and didn't."

Not a smart thing Johns. Not smart at all. Riddick has his gun and I know he's itching to kill him. His muscles are straining with the need to pull the trigger and it is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

Riddick sighs, "I want you to remember this moment," he says calmly and tosses down Johns' gun, grabs his goggles and walks away. He knows I'll follow him when I get the chance. First, I have to fuck with Billy boy.

I slide up next to him and whisper, "He's gonna kill you, Johns. Slide that shiv right into your sweet spot,"

Johns scowls down at me, "Riddick's a sick fuck. You stay away from him if you want to live."

"I can take care of myself, Johns, but thank you for your concern." I take a deep breath, smelling him and meet his eye once more. "About time for your next spike isn't it Billy boy?"

At first he thinks I'm interested but then my words sink in. His face changes. Eyes grow cold, deadly. His mind starts turning and wondering how I know. How I can smell that. Regret sets in now as he thinks about what it would be like if there were two people like Riddick to worry about.

I watch him, the naked truth playing over his face and smile. Let him wonder, I'm going to go and find Riddick.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

We grab some supplies and a power cell. Only one, as per Johns insistence, just enough to test the skiff, until we know how many we will need.

It's hot as hell and they are making Riddick pull a sled full of shit. No water, no breather. They claim that Riddick and I are the fucking animals.

Shazza doesn't trust him. She still thinks he killed Zeke. No blood Shazza. Not a drop on him. There was blood everywhere, but not on Riddick. Everyone is a bit sore that Riddick sent the pilot to die in the ground.

Johns is still doing his best to scare everyone, but not the kid. Jack. She even made herself a pair of goggles. She wants to talk to Riddick, but Johns won't let her. I gesture to her and she drops back to my side. She quickly falls in step next to me. She's a kid but her legs are almost as long as mine. She'll be taller than me when she's done growing. I slow my steps and she does too without noticing.

Next thing she knows, we're in step beside Riddick. He's in the middle of us and she openly stares at him. He looks her way and then turns my direction, raising an eyebrow. He can sense it too. She's one of us. A killer. She'll be good when she's grown. She'll use her body and her looks to hide her bloodlust. Just like me.

Riddick stops, takes the bottle I offer him and drinks deep. Jack is talking away and I suppress a laugh. He's calm about it, just listens to her and nods when he needs too. It's shocking to know he's good with kids. He doesn't seem to pay much attention to Imam's boys but that's because they are a different breed. Good. Not like us.

I slide a breather over his back, take a deep breath to draw in his scent again. He just stares at me. I smile slightly and he nods his thanks. He's quiet and I wish he'd talk more. I love the sound of his voice.

"Let's go, Jack," I tell her and we pick up the pace again. Johns will wonder where Riddick got the breather but he'll know there's no way to get it back.

Jack is my new permanent shadow once we reach the settlement and thats fine with me. She's smart, knows when to hang back and keep her mouth shut.

Johns disappears somewhere, probably shooting up. Imam and his boys are working on getting water. Shazza explores and tinkers with the sandcat. Jack and I look through the compound itself. Every thing's still here. Clothes, photos, leftover food and dishes still in the sink.

Imam's found water and we're all desperate for some. We make our way inside, out of the blazing suns.

Jack found a razor and had half her head shaved before I could stop her. She wants to be just like Riddick, her idol. Careful what you wish for girl. It's funny as hell and it puts off all the others. I can see Riddick's jaw clenching as he tries to keep from laughing.

Shazza and Johns are talking about the skiff and the settlers. What happened to them? Riddick and I know. Whatever got Zeke got them.

A quick head count shows that we're missing a kid. Riddick suggests that we check the coring room. Screeches and screams split the still air half a second after he spoke. It's like he knew what was going to happen and made no move to stop it. I glanced at him and he just shrugs and strides quickly toward the sound and scent of death.

Imam runs toward the screams, but the doors are locked. Johns uses his trusty gage to blow the lock.

Riddick and I know it's too late for the boy. We can smell the blood. I can almost taste it. My bloodlust spikes again and I see Riddick looking at me with a smirk on his face. Jack tries to run in but I grab her by the shoulder. Don't need her dying on us.

The screeches have died down and all we can hear is the taping of a door that's not quite closed. Imam makes his way over to it.

The boy's body is picked almost clean. Whatever is here is bad-ass and I want to be long gone before we have another run in. I can respect them. They are predators but that doesn't mean I want to offer myself up as bait.

We're down to nine.

We found the settlers, every last fuckin' one of them. Nothing but bones down in the mining shaft. Never had a fuckin' chance. Forgot to lock the cellar. Dark shaft, dark room. A feast just waiting for them. Thanksgiving for the creatures of the night.

Riddick looks at me and I can see what he's saying without words. It's time to go get the cells and get the fuck out of there before the shit hits the fan. I'm all for that.

More bad news though. Shazza remembers a model she's seen of the system we're in. She grabs a core sample and mutters to herself as she fucks around with the model. Spins it and then... darkness. A complete solar eclipse. Not good when we're surrounded by dark loving creatures.

Time to go!

I leave Jack with Shazza when I see Riddick enter the skiff. He begins flipping switches and turning nobs.

"Got enough for a sys check. Gonna need more cells." He mutters absently to me.

"How many?"

Couple more switches, a few read outs, "Four more. Five total,"

"Thirty-five kilos each. Fuck they're heavy." I sigh and sit down in one of the seats and look around the small skiff. It's a real piece of shit and I wonder if it will even fly. Riddick doesn't seem too concerned so I take that as a good sign. He knows a lot more about it that I ever would.

"Once Shazza gets the sandcat running, won't be a problem." He said was he glanced out the cockpit.

"Johns is a problem, you should've killed him when you had the chance." I said it gently, almost absently, but it was a reprimand just the same. We both know it. What I didn't expect was all that deadly malice directed at me. It was intoxicating.

He turns, glaring at me and growls. I shrug. We both know it's true and we both know why he didn't do it.

"You know all the other fucks would have been all over me if I did."

The dumb-asses still think that Johns is the good guy and Riddick is the monster. They have no idea what I am but they're about to find out.

"Doesn't matter, Riddick. You're the only one that can fly this crate." I sigh as I kick the seat across from me.

"Is that why you're making nice?"

It's my turn to glare. Fuck, I thought he knew me better than that. 'Course, it's hard to know someone after a few hours. I hear the hatch close with a hiss and now we're locked inside. He removes his goggles and cocks his head, waiting for an answer from me.

I am surprised by the pain his distress causes me. I didn't expect to care about him, about any man for that matter. It's never happened before. I never wanted it to happen at all. "Is that what you think?"

He's casual enough as he stands a few feet away from me, "Don't know what to think. I know you're not afraid of me. I know you like blood. My question is, you any good with those shivs you got?"

I smile at him, "Almost as good as you,"

He laughs. Flattery will get you far, I've learned. He steps closer and looms over me. It's not hard given the difference in out sizes. I wonder how long we'll be locked in, alone.

"I've been meaning to catch up with you. Alone. Unrestrained. You gonna let me taste you now?" He purrs at me and I can feel my heart trip up.

"I'm not bleeding."

He grins, "I can change that."

I stand up and he doesn't move a centimeter. My head fits just under his chin as I look up in to his silver eyes. "You want to hurt me, Riddick? Or do you want to fuck me?"

He grunts, "Little of both,"

Good. Then we're in complete agreement. I know I want a taste of him again. His blood. His skin. I don't care but I need my mouth on him. I lean in closer and lick his collarbone that is exposed under his tank. I can feel the vibrations in his chest as he rumbles.

"How long we got?" I whisper against his chin before I nip it with my teeth.

"'Nuff time for a quick taste."

He's already pulling me to him and I can feel his cock press into my stomach. Heat flares between us as our lips come together. I bite his tongue and he returns the favor. His hand slides down my hip and he's undoing the snaps of my pants. He pushes them down in one quick motion. There's no time to remove them so they threaten to trip me as he spins me around and quickly unfastens his.

I put my hands on the arm bars of the chairs and grip them tight as he thrusts deep inside of me. Straight to the hilt. Fuck he's big. Bigger than I thought, it burns and it feels wonderful. I scream and he begins to pound into me. No time for leisure. Just a hard quick fuck. Rutting. Our movements are synchronized, it's like we're dancing.

I scream as I cum and I'm grateful that the hull is soundproof. He grunts twice more then roars his release. I can feel his seed pumping deep inside of me and I cum again.

He hisses as he pulls out. I can feel our cum running down my legs and smile. I needed that. I can still taste the combined flavor of our blood on my tongue and I find it the greatest drug ever. It's been a long time since I've been fucked and it's never been that good. I want more already but the check is almost done.

We fix our clothes and I just watch him move. He's so graceful, so beautiful. I want to stay with him for as long as he'll keep me. Forever if he'll have me.

"Are you going to take me with you, Riddick?" I finally work up the nerve to ask him.

He doesn't actually say yes, but he doesn't say no either. No promises. I can handle that, well, at least I'll try.

"Kid comes too." He tells me. I nod knowing which one he's talking about. Yes. She's with us, she's one of us.

"What about the others?"

"Johns dies,"

No shit! Who will get the pleasure of that? I wonder. 

"And Imam and company. Shazza?"

"They won't all live. Night's coming."

He's back to short, curt sentences. Back to putting up the guard. Back to being the killer. That's ok, I enjoy watching the guard slip and the heat flair in his eyes.

The hatch hisses and releases the air. Fresh dry air replaces the sex scented canned air. I hear Jack calling my name. Both Riddick and I run out to see what's going on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

A huge planet with rings is moving fast. Too fast. The sight is breathtaking. A prelude to death. Shazza runs to the sandcat and we all follow. Johns is slow in coming and he's high again. I can smell it on him. The thought makes me sick. An artificial high. Pathetic.

Through the boneyard and the ringed planet is still moving. Quarter of it in less than ten minutes. We make it back to the ship and it's a mad dash to get the cells. Riddick is yelling at Johns to grab four, that we need five total. Johns and Imam are straining under the weight of them. Riddick carries two and I'm getting horny for him again. Fuck, I'm like a teenage girl. The thought makes me laugh out loud and I get a few strange looks, but there's something about that body of his that sends mine into overdrive. Riddick grins. He knows. He understands.

It's getting dark already and the planet is only half way there. The rings are helping with that. It's so beautiful. Jack and I have a hard time taking our eyes off of it. The sandcat stalls in the twilight. And we know, we're all fucked now.

Fuck, all I wanted to do was kill Johns and now look at me. I'm smack dab in the middle of a huge mess. I don't like messes. Tend to avoid them as best as I can. Riddick's our only hope now. Funny that. Few hours ago, everyone was afraid he was going to kill them. Now they're all looking to him to keep them alive. Even me.

The noises start the second it's dark. The winged creatures rise from the ground in a huge cloud of black. Riddick stands transfixed at the beauty of it. He's the only one that can really see how many there are. Sounds like a lot. More than I can even begin to imagine. More than I want to. Jack starts to tug on my arm. 

"Let's go." She yells as she tries to pull me along to the other part of the ship that is a little bit more secure. Girl's strong and she's right. We need to hide and come up with a new game plan.

"Riddick!" I yell. He doesn't hear me. I push Jack along and she sprints to the ship. I try again to get Riddick's attention, this time grabbing him much the same way as Jack did me. "Riddick, let's go!"

He turns slowly and breaks into a run. He's fast, but I'm keeping up. Imam and his boys are in front, Jack, Johns, me and Riddick and finally Shazza. It doesn't look good for her. That's too bad, I liked her.

The fuckers are fast, bearing down on us. I hear Riddick curse and then I feel the ground under me, his hard body on top. Any other time I'd be happy to have the weight of him pressing on me but not now. I want the relative safety of the ship but he tells me no. I trust him and go still beneath him.

"Listen," he whispers to me and I can't suppress the shiver his voice causes. It's not from the rapidly descending temperatures. It's not from the great winged beasties flying right at us, intent of feasting on fresh meat and blood. It's from him. Riddick.

The sound of beating wings fills the air. It's so loud I can't even think and then I feel the breeze as they fly mere feet from our heads. Then silence and stillness. I tense to move and he growls at me. I settle and hear the wings again. This time there is something else mixed in. The sound of footsteps running, more shrieks, excited this time and then a scream. Blood fills the air and rains down on us as the animals carry off Shazza's still screaming, dismembered body.

Down to eight. Got enough seats now. How many of us are gonna make it though? I have a feeling we'll have a few extra when it all over.

Jack's screaming for Shazza and for us, Riddick pulls me up and drags me aboard the ship. Slamming the door closed behind us. We can hear them hitting against the metal and screeching. They want us and they know we're inside. They got the taste of our blood now. Bloodlust takes over as we hear them beginning to fight each other for a taste and chance at one of us.

As I try and reassure Jack as we huddle close together. We hear loud scratching sounds and then some echolocation. They're talking and they're inside. Johns and Imam are shinning their flashlights down the hall but we can't see anything.

"Come on Johns, you got the big gage." Riddick teases.

"I'd rather piss glass. Why don't you go fuckin' check." Johns drawls back.

Imam jimmy's a door open and we all squeeze though. It's tight but seems a bit safer. Maybe. A huge claw punctures the door, inches from Imam's head and we all start to scramble again.

Riddick picks up a torch and starts to cut through the hull. We follow him and wedge something in the hole. It won't keep them out, but it may slow them down a bit.

Riddick removes his goggles and looks around. He wonders off to check things out. I know he just needs to see one of the creatures for himself. It's killing him not knowing what's hunting us. It's killing me too, but I can't see in the dark. I know I don't have a chance against one of those things. Riddick might. If they have a weakness, he'll find it. But will it even matter?

My heart pounds. I'm scared for Riddick. Silly I know. It isn't just because he can pilot, it's because I like him. A kindred spirit.

Johns makes his way toward Riddick and we all follow behind the relative safety of his gage. One of Imam's boys wanders off and I hear a small gasp.

"Extremely bad timing," Riddick rumbles quietly. His voice echoes in the suddenly tense silence.

This can't be good. If he's nervous, then one of those things are is in here too. Maybe more. We're so fucked. Jack is trembling and I can't help but wonder if I am also. I may be a bad ass killer myself but I know when I'm out classed. These fuckers are way out of my league. Primitive and working fully on instinct alone. I know I can't counter that, not by myself anyway. Maybe paired up with Riddick, I'll have a chance.

"Riddick," I call out. I can't help myself. I need to know if he's ok.

"Don't stop burning," he mutterers back.

I hand the torch to Johns and take his flashlight. He begins to cut another hole for us to duck through. At this rate, we're gonna cut through the whole fucking ship, right to the outside. That would so not do.

Only now does it dawn on Imam that one of the boys is missing, again. Fuck, he needs to keep a tighter leash on his charges. He calls out to him as we hear more scratching and noises.

A gasp, sound of footsteps, screeching and then a large splash. The room is filled with the strong scent of blood. It isn't Riddick's, which I'm grateful for but I do kinda feel bad about the boy. He never had a chance. What the fuck was he thinking about going off on his own in the middle of something like this?

Down to seven now.

There's definitely more than one of those things and while the creatures are busy fighting over their food, Riddick runs toward us. Imam's found a flashlight from somewhere and shines it in his eyes. He screams and dives out of the way. As soon as he's clear, one of those things lands in front of us. The light hits it and it launches itself up in the air again. Johns shoots.

A huge mass of gray and blue falls in front of us. We inch closer to see it's alive. Stupid I know, but human curiosity will get you every time. I shine my flashlight on it and it's skin starts to blister and smoke. It smells horrible, like it's dead already and the burnt flesh smell doesn't help.

It's then we realize how much the light actually hurts them. We've found a weakness, but is it enough to save us? Doubtful. There's no light. No suns. Only darkness and we have no idea for how long. 

I look over at Riddick, who now has his goggles firmly back in place. I question him with my eyes. He dusts himself off. We all follow Johns and gather around the torch, taking inventory of our lighting situation.

"We got one cutting torch. Two hand lights. There's got to be something we can rip out of the crash ship."

My mind has switched into full survival mode now. "Spirits. Anything over 45 proof burns well. Think there's like ten bottles left." I sigh and rub my head, "Johns, you got some flairs. So, maybe we've got enough light."

"Enough for fuckin' what?" Johns sneers at me.

"We stick to the plan, Johns. Get the cells back to the ship and get off this fuckin' rock." I sneer right back. I can't believe how stupid he is. What the fuck do you think, Johns? That we're gonna sit around here and plant corn?

"The sandcat is solar," Jack whispers as she curls up in a ball, slowly rocking back and forth. She maybe a future killer, but right now, she's just a kid facing down her own mortality.

"So we drag them," I tell her and she rocks more.

"You mean tonight? With those things still out there?"

Johns questions the length of the darkness. Imam's rubbing his prayer beads and says that he thinks it's a lasting darkness. That the planets were moving as one.

Johns wants to sit tight. Wait it out. Fuck that. I want out of here. Me, Jack and Riddick. I could give a flying fuck about the rest of them. I didn't sign up for this shit.

"I'm sure someone else said that. Locked inside that coring room," I mutter quietly and know it's the tone that drives the point home.

Johns is starting to show his true colors now. Using the kid's fear to mask his own. I can smell the stench of fear rolling off of him. I understand that, we're all scared. Only difference is, we're not hiding it behind a twelve year old.

Riddick's been surprisingly quiet though this whole thing. I don't know of he thinks my plan is a good one or not. Maybe Johns is right. Maybe it is mass suicide but I'd rather go down fighting then sitting there, waiting to die.


End file.
